


камера его любит

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Characters acting strange and are spaced out, Fanatic Enthusiasm, M/M, Nude Modeling, Park Chanyeol as a friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promiscuous sex mentioned, Sublimation, Timeline What Timeline, Unexpected turn at the end, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Однажды судьба связывает двух людей красной нитью. Однажды ее можно не заметить или сделать канатом. Их встреча - одна на тысячу. Никто не говорил, что будет легко...





	камера его любит

**Author's Note:**

> ✐ в подарок mesmey (тттт)
> 
> ✐ спасибо Рисовый Переводчик и Be lonely no more за альфаридинг и поддержку
> 
> ✐ однажды оказалось, что полезность котика измеряется в фиках, а фики получаются только такие

**/камера его любит/**

 

Бэкхён устанавливает свет к вечерней съёмке.  
  
Сегодня у него в планах сепия, высокий ключ, рассеянный градиент на фоне, и чтобы лампа лучами по профилю, как на фото котят из интернета, шерсть которых пронизывает лучами, делая их похожих на солнечные одуванчики.  
  
У Чондэ волосы не такие пушистые, но свет ему идет просто, ярким ореолом по изгибу носа, по губам, на шею и теряясь где-то в ключицах.  
  
Бэкхён еще не пробовал на нем солнечный свет, только лампы, но солнце пойдет еще больше – Бэкхён уверен.  
  
Когда-нибудь, когда они используют все возможные плюсы домашней студии, Бэкхён вытащит его фотографироваться на улицу. В его огромных балахонах, в дурацких кепках и шляпах, на фоне заката или деревьев, в живое рассеивание за спиной, ловить улыбки, соревнующиеся с солнцем.  
  
Свет любит Ким Чондэ, и ничуть не меньше его любят тени. Струятся по телу, очерчивают рельефные линии мышц, чернильной кистью вырисовывают плечи и мягкими линиями ложатся на скулы, еще выразительней делая глаза.  
  
Чондэ – самая красивая модель Бэкхёна.  
  
И камера Бэкхёна Чондэ очень любит, и даже старенький фотошоп чуть меньше зависает на обработке.  
  
А Бэкхён Чондэ не…  
  
  
***  
  
Первый раз они не познакомились на вечеринке в честь выхода первого альбома основной музыкальной группы Чанёля. Группа была многочисленной, интернациональной, говорила на смеси всех языков и исполняла песни, напоминавшие Бэкхёну гибрид злого кибер-медведя с трактором.  
  
Чанёль вытащил его в клуб между двумя очень сложными проектами, когда Бэкхён уже не помнил, где в доме находится еда, и как спать больше четырех часов. И почему-то сонным уставшим Бэкхёном пьяная компания труандеграундных музыкантов заинтересовалась больше всего. Точнее его работой.  
  
\- Нам нужна обложка для сингла, - сказал тогда умную мысль, кажется, басист, и Бэкхён сам не понял, как чуть позже у себя в студии показывал альбомы и обговаривал сроки. А дальше не ставшая менее шумной компания нашла реквизитовую гитару, какой-то боевик на компе на фон и множество неспетых песен  и тем для разговора, а Бэкхён нашел любимое кресло в маленькой комнате, оставив Чанёля на правах хозяина.  
  
Выпроваживал гостей и готовил диетический завтрак тоже Чанёль.  
  
Утром Бэкхён понял, что не помнит ни имен своих новых клиентов, ни лиц.  
  
  
***  
  
Второй раз они не познакомились на фотосессии группы.  
  
Трезвой компания оказалась гораздо адекватней, но не менее многочисленной, или более собранной. Оказалось, что помимо музыкантов стабильным грузом с ними ходили продюсеры, имиджмейкеры, просто друзья и прочий стафф. Они то приходили, то уходили, человеке на шестом Бэкхён прекратил их считать, и вплотную занялся работой.  
  
К тысячному кадру он знал лица группы наизусть, но ни одно из них мысленно не добавил к себе в главный альбом.  
  
Длинные волосы, суровые лица, агрессивный грим: на фото они получились отлично и концептуально, но лично себе Бэкхён искал не это.  
  
А через пару дней к нему за фотографиями заскочил Чанёль и почти с порога поинтересовался:  
  
 - Тут такое дело: Чондэ очень понравились твои работы, он меня расспросил немного и теперь хочет попасть к тебе на личную фотосессию, без блата, по обычному ценнику. Я скину ему твои контакты, договоритесь?  
  
Имя «Чондэ» не сказало Бэкхёну ровным счетом ничего.  
  
\- А Чондэ, это..?  
  
\- Наш текстовик.  
  
Когда Чанёль принес первую демку на прослушивание, от Бэкхёна ушел ассистент.     
  
\- У вашей группы еще и тексты есть?  
  
Чанёль сделал вид, что обиделся и замахнулся на него банкой с колой.  
  
\- Да брось, неужели не запомнил? Вы, по-моему, даже общались на вечеринке, и когда фотографировались, он тоже приходил. Такой маленький, щуплый, в желтой худи, его сложно не заметить. А еще он кореец, и тоже как ты…  
  
\- Как я что?  
  
\- Ну, из этих, - Чанёль замялся немного, но выдержал строгий взгляд Бэкхёна и подмигнул: -  Творческих личностей.  
  
Бэкхён вздохнул, махнул на него рукой и сгреб обе их чашки в посудомоечную машину.  
  
\- И ты вроде как решил нас свести? И в каком стиле личную фотоссесию хочет твой гений пера и рычащих кастрюлек.  
  
\- Только обещай не драться, хорошо?  
  
\- А есть повод?  
  
\- Он показался мне заинтересованным, поэтому я рассказал ему о твоем маленьком фотографическом хобби.  
  
Бэкхёну стоило почувствовать подвох еще впуская утром Чанёля в студию.  
  
\- То есть я правильно понимаю: твой не незаметный брутальный творческий и, так вышло все же незнакомый мне друг, хочет придти ко мне на фотосессию в стиле ню? И он взрослый, совершеннолетний и осознает масштабы, и что для этого потребуется как минимум раздеваться?  
  
Подозрительно довольный Чанёль расплылся в улыбке и кивнул. Бэкхёну все же пришлось его несильно стукнуть.  
  
\- Только ты уж не обижай его сильно, ладно? – сказал он напоследок, скидывая в какаоток Бэкхёна контакты этого Чондэ. – Он хоть и странный чуток, но нам еще пока нужен.  
  
  
***  
  
Масштабы Чондэ не осознавал.  
  
Бэкхён понял это через неделю, когда тот стоял на пороге студии и уверенно протягивал для приветствия руку, даже не пытаясь скрыть счастливую улыбку и восторженную заинтересованность из глаз.  
  
И Чанёль был прав: очень удивительно, что Бэкхён сразу его не заметил. Даже в чужой стране оставшийся типичным корейцем, в огромной, совершенно не брутальной и действительно желтой мягкой худи, без грима, без нашивок, без длинных волос, без кричащего о принадлежности к субкультуре образа… Чондэ выглядел обычным и совершенно не фотогеничным.  
  
Бэкхён кивнул, приглашая его в студию, заметив еще, что даже в кроссовках Чондэ был одного с ним роста и может чуть ниже.  
  
\- Обувь пока не снимай, тут немного холодно, а у меня нет гостевых тапок. Там подиум, проходи, осваивайся, садись. Немного поснимаем в одежде, надо, чтобы камера к тебе привыкла, потом можешь раздеваться, но тоже не сразу, попробуем по одной вещи. Тебе как, полностью без белья?  
  
Где-то на середине фразы Бэкхёна улыбка Чондэ немного угасла, став более натянутой. Даже обиженной, он нахохлился, словно боевой воробей. Словно Бэкхён сам притащил его в студию и сам собирался против воли раздевать, в том время как у самого Чондэ были чистые помыслы просто поближе познакомиться.  
  
\- А можно не полностью?  
  
\- Смотря для чего тебе. Если для личных нужд, то как удобней, смотря насколько личные. Там подружке, для знакомства… другу. Или для себя. Если для журнала, то можно прикрыться, оставить белье, можно сделать ракурс, будто без него. Можно взять гитару, но это пошло, так что не советую.  
  
\- А остальное, значит, не пошло?  
  
Ситуация Бэкхёну начинала откровенно не нравится. А раздраженный фотограф – плохой фотограф.  
  
\- Слушай, я не знаю, чего тебе рассказал Чанёль и о чем вы договорились, но давай я поясню: я не снимаю тут порно или гламурных моделек по дружбе. Во всех смыслах не снимаю. Я занимаюсь художественным фото. Это мой хлеб и увлечение. Чанёль сказал, что ты хочешь фото, возможно,  мы друг друга не поняли, но если ты пришел сюда зачем-то другим…  
  
\- Извини. - Бэкхён повернул голову, наблюдая, как Чондэ осторожно сел  на подиум, натягивая рукава худи до самых кончиков пальцев. – Мне правда нужны эти фотографии, для личных целей. То есть не для совсем личных. Мне действительно это интересно, я несколько лет не фотографировался и никогда – в студиях, хочу попробовать что-то новое. В чужой стране так редко встречаешь своих, поэтому я спросил Чанёля, вы друзья, и я подумал… что мы бы тоже могли стать друзьями.  
  
 - И ты не из творческих личностей?  
  
\- Что? – Чондэ удивился, потом вдруг посмотрел на Бэкхёна и рассмеялся, и за этим смехом вдруг ушла возникшая было неловкость. – Теперь это так называется? В какой-то степени творческих, но не совсем, это долгая история.  
  
\- Фотограф  - на пятьдесят процентов психолог. Будешь больше говорить – не заметишь, как расслабишься, а то сейчас лицо натянутое, на фото не очень выйдет.  
  
\- Не красивое?  
  
Чондэ давно снял кепку и сейчас вертел ее в руках, но голову не опускал, позволяя Бэкхёну себя разглядывать.  
  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
  
Без кепки у Чондэ стали заметны длинные черные ресницы, бросавшие на лицо тени от уже включенной сбоку лампы. Ровные выразительные скулы, хорошая кожа, отличный подбородок и шея. Стрижка не самая удачная для фото и немного большие уши, но если правильно направить свет... Бэкхён включил камеру и сделал пробный снимок. Потом еще. Оставил только лампу рядом с Чондэ и отщелкал еще десять кадров чуть двигая в сторону стойку. Камера намекала, что с нефотогеничностью Бэкхён поторопился.  
  
А потом Чондэ начал снимать одежду…  
  
  
***  
  
Бэкхён еще со школы был очень самостоятельным, но очень ветреным.  Самостоятельно поступил в университет иностранных языков в Пусане, в то время как ровесники рвались кто в айдолы, кто в работников офисов, мечтая, конечно, о должностях директоров. А один и вовсе ударился в рок музыку и с какой-то трэш группой и одной почти пустой сумкой сорвался в другую страну после последнего класса старшей школы. Вот его осуждали, а Бэкхёна никто не осуждал, даже когда он охладел к лингвистике, с трудом допинал университет и, напросившись переводчиком в одну учебно-туристическую делегацию, тоже из Кореи уехал. С этой делегацией посетил несколько стран: Испания, Италия, Франция, Англия, Чехия, вынося из каждой огромные впечатления, браслеты с национальных фестивалей и разнообразный опыт отношений на ночь без всяких обязательств. А потом в пух и прах разругался с руководителем, откланялся, извинился… и осел в Амстердаме.  
Тем удивительнее было чуть позже встретить там того самого одноклассника из рок-группы.  Он сильно вырос, отрастил волосы до плеч и очень гармонично смотрелся на центральной площади в косухе на одном плече и гитаре на другом.  
  
\- Бён Бэкхён!  
  
\- Пак Чанёль!  
  
С тех пор они стали почти неразлучными друзьями, из тех, что в иных городах называют «лучшими».  
  
Но в Амстердаме не было рамок, в которые надо было все отношения загонять, а про себя Бэкхён и вовсе нередко называл Чанёля «мой спаситель».  
  
Чанёль спас его от скуки, и так вышло, что позже не раз выручал Бэкхёна из разных передряг и подбрасывал ему очередное новое увлечение как смысл жизни.  
  
За пару лет Бэкхён перепробовал себя в разных сферах: сначала слонялся по концертам за Чанёлем и хиппствовал, потом подработывал в уличных кафэшках барменом и уборщиком на пол ставки, потом на компьютере одного из друзей Чанёля освоил вебдизайн, снова переводил, только уже удаленно, развозил еду и письма и даже успел поиграть на синтезаторе для одной из уличных групп.  
  
А потом Чанёль познакомил его с компанией байкеров, и у одного из них был старенький Кэнон на плёнке и маленькая фотостудия. Байкер показывал Бэкхёну свои работы: мотоциклы, татуировки, фото с фестивалей, а потом – свою погибшую подругу, навсегда запечатленную на бумаге. Ветер развевал ее волосы, а солнце заливало спину, лицо и красные полотна на фоне. Фотография была похожа на рисунок. Лучше рисунка, а байкер смотрел на нее, словно живую, и рассказывал разные истории, показывая другие снимки, не менее красивые и впечатляющие.  
  
Тогда Бэкхён впервые узнал выражение «художественное фото».  
  
Тогда Бэкхён наконец нашел свою мечту, которую, единственную из всех, до сих пор не захотел бросить.  
  
  
***  
  
\- …А потом он поднял обе руки, но шляпа не упала. Так выпьем за ту силу, что держит шляпу.  
  
Чондэ смеялся, шутил и крутил на пальце соломенный реквизит, пока Бэкхён настраивал фокус.  
  
\- Если шляпа не упадет у тебя, это будет не очень. То есть, выглядеть хорошо, но по факту не очень.  
  
\- Да ладно, это всего лишь тост. Без намеков. Мы потом еще с друзьями рассчитывали силу и угол, на которой держится эта шляпа.  
  
\- Рассчитали?  
  
\- Неа. Нам не хватило опыта.  
  
Бэкхён усмехнулся, и выключил верхний свет.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что пишешь тексты к дезметальным песням?  
  
Вообще, даже по планам Чанёля, их фотосессия должна была занять один вечер, перерасти во что-то большее или не перерасти, но обязательно закончиться в той плоскости, в которой камере обычно не место. И Бэкхён и сам не понял, почему тогда решил взбрыкнуть и рвение Чондэ к более близкому знакомству осадить еще на подходе.  
  
Вот только кадры с той их фотосъёмки изучал два дня. И даже не удивился, когда на третий позвонил первым и предложил Чондэ продолжить. Бесплатно, в качестве подарка за возможную грубость и недопонимание. Удивился скорее, что Чондэ согласился не просто позировать, а стать на время его моделью, пока Бэкхён экспериментирует с формами и идеями, заполняя новый каталог. И даже не спросил, что повлияло на такое предложение, хотя Бэкхён при прошлой встрече не старался даже выглядеть дружелюбным.  
  
Но Бэкхён бы и сам не смог ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
Чондэ был удивительно пластилиновый для образов. Невзрачный на первый взгляд, под камерой и софитами он преображался. Без опыта в съемке, он всецело доверялся Бэкхёну и позволял ему вести, направлять, ставить нужную позу и ракурс. Не боялся рук и прикосновений, когда Бэкхён поворачивал за подбородок его голову, ловя нужный угол границы света и теней. Когда выгибал на подиуме в странные, местами неудобные позы, щелкал с десяток кадров, выгибал снова, уже в другую сторону. Чондэ не был пластичным, не был атлетом, но и щуплым, как сказал про него Чанёль, не был, под худи и футболками пряча отличный рельеф, и Бэкхён знал, как заставить в их сложной постановке на троих – он, Чондэ и свет – играть каждую его мышцу. Больше всего Бэкхёну нравилось снимать его спину и профиль. Под теплыми лампами огромные, но тонкие кофты и футболки Чондэ играли не хуже драпировки, а если ставить лампы напротив живота, просвечивали насквозь, словно обнажая, но не обнажаясь, подчеркивали линии ребер и талии, придавая какой-то волшебности снимкам. Чондэ задумчиво улыбался и наклонял голову к плечу, за пару фотосессий отлично научившись играть лицом, а после снова расцветал хитрым смехом, глядя из-под длинных ресниц прямо в камеру.  
  
А еще Чондэ флиртовал. И это было, конечно, далеко не первый раз, когда с Бэкхёном флиртовали. С Бэкхёном, с его камерой, с зеркалами на потолке, с незримым образом, для которых создавались фото, просто по привычке или даже внезапно для самих себя. Бэкхён считал флирт неотъемлемой частью работы фотографа, тем, без чего глаза смотревшего на готовую работу человека не светились довольно.  
  
 Чондэ флиртовал неумело, искренне, и очевидно не с камерой.  
  
\- …Значит, девушки чаще выбирают себе в фотографы девушек?  
  
\- С ними  безопасней. И свои секреты, какие-то хитрости. И чувствуют себя раскованней. Ко мне ходят те, кто меня хорошо знает, кто не запаривается на комплексы. И кому нравятся мои обычные снимки. И модели, но это совсем другой контингент, у них чаще нет собственного мнения и права выбора.  
  
\- А парни?  
  
\- Парни тоже предпочитают девушек. К парням фотографам принято водить жен и любовниц. И моделей. Всех, конечно, под строгим контролем. Обычное мнение, что парень, снимающий обнаженного парня – это…  
  
\- Творческая личность? Но мы же в Амстердаме!  
  
\- Не важно. Когда люди снимают трусы, они не думают, какой за окнами город. Хорошо, что людей без этих стереотипов достаточно много.  
  
\- Хорошо?  
  
\- Фотограф как доктор. У него нет пола, ориентации и возраста. Чем лучше снимаемый человек это понимает, тем больше между мной и им возникает доверия. Доверие очень сильно влияет на результат.  
  
\- И все же, много у тебя было парней?  
  
Бэкхён внимательно смотрел на Чондэ, пытаясь понять, сколько подводных камней в его вопросе. Но дальше словестного флирта Чондэ себя ни чем не выдавал.  
  
\- Достаточно много. Мне нравятся красивые тела, не важно, какого они пола. Нравится, когда моей камере они нравятся.  
  
Кажется, Чондэ устроил такой ответ. Он кивнул и тут же охнул, когда Бэкхён подставил колено под его поясницу и с нажимом расправил плечи, чтобы снять из-за спины  вполоборота.  
  
 - Зафиксируйся так ненадолго, я попробую градиентный свет и красный фильтр. Потом можешь снять кофту.  
  
И вот тут начиналась самая странная странность Чондэ, и Бэкхён не мог определиться, относить ее к привлекательным или все же опасным. Последствиями.  
  
Если до майки Чондэ шутил, смеялся и флиртовал, то дальше его словно выключали. Бэкхён бы пошутил «на трусах», но начиналось все еще с майки.  
  
Он не отстранялся, не запрещал себя двигать, он даже с готовностью раздевался, спокойно избавляясь от белья, только потом напрягался и чуть сильней вздрагивал от прикосновений, даже когда их не было, а Бэкхён просто близко проносил горячую лапму. Меньше улыбался, терял внимание, глубоко и часто дышал, будто чего-то ждал. Или очень ждал, или очень боялся. За много лет Бэкхён выучил всякие реакции, но тело Чондэ понять не мог.  
  
Можно было бы списать все на изначальный больше-чем-фото интерес, если бы Чондэ при этом хоть немного возбуждался.  
  
Но он не возбуждался. Чужое возбуждение вообще не очень хорошо влияло на съёмку, если только она была не интимно-свадебной. Мягкий член можно было обыграть в кадре, скрыть тенями, чуть напряженный тоже можно, но уже сложнее. Агрессивно и хорошо стоящий одинокий  член, по мнению Бэкхёна, годился лишь на развороты в порно-журналах. Порно Бэкхён все еще не снимал. Поэтому всегда тщательно за этим следил, понимая, что чужое тело – та еще непредсказуемая штука, и в крайних случаях фотосессии переносил.  
  
С Чондэ все было по-другому и первые два раза Бэкхён даже не знал, как на это реагировать. А потом понял, что ничего не меняется, и одевающегося Чондэ снова «включали». Снова делали его отличной моделью для Бэкхёна и камеры. Хотя раздетым он нравился им не меньше.  
  
Просто когда Чондэ был обнажен, Бэкхён старался его не трогать.  
  
  
***  
  
\- Это странно.  
  
\- Что?  
  
Они с Чанёлем стояли в проходе бара. Чанёль тянул пиво из пластиковой бутылки, Бэкхён обходился соком. Где-то на сцене Чондэ и клавишник их группы - амстердамский китаец Исин -устраивали стэндап-шоу. Бэкхён настолько пропустил два первых с Чондэ знакомства, что до сих пор немного удивлялся, что тот в их компании довольно популярен.  
  
\- Ты и Чондэ.  
  
\- А что я и Чондэ? Хочу предложить ему стать ассистентом, мне иногда не хватает рук. Как думаешь, он найдет для этого время в перерывах своего рычащекастрюльного творчества?  
  
\- На вечера с тобой находит.  
  
Бэкхён сделал глоток и отвернулся обратно к сцене. Вечеров с Чондэ действительно стало много. И не во всех они фотографировали. Точнее фотографировали, только уже не Бэкхён. Чондэ вдруг сам заинтересовался камерой и теперь осваивал режимы, фильтры и даже механику. И Бэкхён серьезно думал предложить ему работу.  
  
\- Что бы ты не представлял в своей ударенной тарелками голове, мне просто нравится его снимать. Он нравится моей камере, ей редко кто так нравится, а она  - моя главная и едиственная женщина, не могу ей отказывать.  
  
\- Именно из-за этого ты сейчас его жрешь глазами? Жаль он оттуда не видит. А ведь  я помню, как в первый день он мне жаловался, что ты его отшил.  
  
\- Чондэ жаловался?  
  
\- Да, в тот вечер позвонил и сказал, что тебе не понравился. И что ты профессионал, и ему наверное стоит извиниться за свое поведение. А потом ты позвал его на вторую съемку и он больше мне ничего не рассказывает. И в целом стал какой-то другой, остальные не заметят, но я-то вижу. Про тебя, кстати, могу то же самое сказать. А еще я не помню, чтобы ты кого-то из знакомых таскал к фонтану фотографировать уток. Ты реально веришь, что дело в камере?  
  
\- Я тебя расстрою, но как партнеры вне камеры, мы друг друга не привлекаем. Только хардкор, только работа.  
  
\- Конечно, можешь продолжать себя убеждать.  
  
Вчера Чондэ, играясь с режимами  и ловя в кадр все подряд в студии, спросил, фотографировал ли кто-нибудь Бэкхёна. И сколько вещей ради искусства и хорошего кадра Бэкхён готов перед Чондэ снять. Улыбаясь спросил, словно в шутку. А потом и вовсе свел всё к очередному тосту про шляпу. А сегодня, после бара, решив, что алкоголь открывает больше степеней свободы, Бэкхён хотел позвать Чондэ попробовать сделать несколько кадров на фоне звездного неба.  
  
На глянцевой бумаге это бы смотрелось очень здорово, Бэкхён уверен. Трезвый фотограф, нетрезвая модель и немного общего безумия. Только додумав последнюю мысль, Бэкхён понял, что говорит ее вслух.  
  
\- Ты в курсе, что Чондэ вообще не пьет?  
  
\- И ведет здоровый образ жизни?  
  
\- И не влюбляется в плохих парней.  
  
Бэкхён снял очки, с нажимом проведя пальцами по глазам  к переносице, словно у него сильно болела голова.  
  
\- Слушай, я наверное пойду. Завтра дел очень много. Передавай привет группе.  
  
\- Ты сбегаешь.  
  
\- Стратегически меняю свое местоположение. Серьезно, я не знаю, откуда ты это взял эту мысль, но выкинь или верни обратно. Возможно, в вашем брутальном коллективе ему не хватает того самого внимания, но я не соломинка, чтобы за меня хвататься…  
  
\- Бэкхён, тебя несет не туда, не надо.  
  
\- Почему не надо? Надо. Ты прав, коллег из нас не выйдет, съемку мы почти завершили. Друг из меня тоже так себе, поэтому… Ты прав, да. Я пойду домой, и завтра все закончится.  
  
Бэкхён почти прошел к выходу, но Чанёль выставил руку, преграждая проход. И это был первый раз, когда Бэкхён грубо ее отдернул и почти зашипел:  
  
\- Я не могу ни с кем встречаться, Чанёль, ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ни с кем. Исключений нет.  
  
\- Но ты не пробовал. А вдруг все изменилось. Это первый раз за последние годы, когда тебе кто-то понр…  
  
Бэкхён закрыл ему рот рукой, мотнул головой и вышел на улицу.  
  
И даже не удивился, что Чондэ на следующий день на оговоренную заранее съемку не пришел.  
  
  
***  
  
В полумраке от одной, прикрытой фильтром, рассеивающей лампы, его профиль кажется выточенным из дерева, а плечи и грудь - скалистыми валунами. Он дышит глубоко, тяжело, словно древний Атлант, держащий на плечах свою огромную и важную ношу.  
  
Бэкхён подходит и садится рядом, поправляя выбившуюся из-за уха прядь. Чондэ не двигается, и даже не вздрагивает, только ведет одной рукой по кисти другой, словно хотя бы так прикрыться, а была бы кофта – натянул до самых пальцев.  
  
\- Я выключил камеру. – Чондэ поворачивает голову и долго смотрит на отложенный фотоаппарат. И только когда поднимает глаза, Бэкхён продолжает: - Поговорим?  
  
\- Я отсидел всю задницу на твоем неудобном подиуме, а еще начинаю мерзнуть. Не самое удачное время.  
  
Однажды Чондэ привык настолько, что даже полностью раздетым научился Бэкхёну язвить.  
  
\- Я могу тебя согреть.  
  
\- Это даже звучит пошло, тебе не понравится.  
  
\- Хотя бы обнять. Можно?  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Чондэ, а сам оборачивает руки Бэкхёна вокруг своей талии. Если расстегнуть рубашку Бэкхёна, хватило бы, чтобы закрыть обоих, но на такую откровенность Бэкхён пока не решается, только прикрывает краем драпировки ноги Чондэ и опускает голову ему на плечо.  
  
\- Длинная история? - уточняет Чондэ, и Бэкхён впервые чувствует, как его привычная во время съемки напряженность и дрожь медленно стихают.  
  
\- Не очень. В двадцать два я был сильно влюблен. Наверное, так влюбляться можно только в этом возрасте. До этого у меня было много партнеров, очень много партнеров. А первый так вообще был очень экстремальным и чернокожим. - Чондэ кивает, а Бэкхён вдруг замечает, что еще гладит при этом его запястье большим пальцем. - Ну да, это даже звучит не очень. В общем, тот парень, в которого… он как-то все это узнал, и просто сказал: «Я тебя не хочу». В компании. Перед моими друзьями. Мне было двадцать два и это было очень неприятно. Настолько, что после этого я еще год себе и всем доказывал, что меня можно хотеть. Переборщил. Нет, с физиологией все отлично, со здоровьем, к счастью, тоже, но с тех пор эта часть отношений меня не привлекает. Да и другая часть, вообще отношения не привлекают. Как отрезало. Можно сказать, в эротических фото я сублимирую. Но знаешь, что еще страшнее: что кто-то в меня влюбится, действительно влюбится, а мне придется сказать «Я тебя не хочу». Кажется, это называется асексуальность.  
  
\- Скорее – психологическая травма.  
  
\- Возможно. Я не углублялся в терминологию. Как-то не требовалось. Раньше. А у тебя?  
  
\- Неудачный первый опыт. Очень неудачный и очень первый.  
  
\- Давно?  
  
\- Достаточно, чтобы нормально жить и даже минутно влюбляться, но не достаточно, чтобы строить с кем-то серьезные отношения.  
  
\- Тебе поэтому сложно раздеваться?  
  
\- Возможно. Но мой новый психолог Бён Бэкхён сказал мне недавно, что все строится на доверии.  
  
\- А вдруг он шарлатан?  
  
\- По крайней мере, его методы работают.  
  
В лампе под фильтром что-то лопается, и она гаснет, погружая студию в темноту.  
  
\- Перегорела. И пробки, наверное, вылетели. Надо встать, выходить на улицу, а тебе одеваться и идти домой.  
  
\- И всё?  
  
\- У нас ничего не получится.  
  
\- Мы не пробовали. А может и не нужен секс? Просто сидеть рядом тоже хорошо.  
  
\- Я ни с кем не встречался.  
  
\- А те партнеры?  
  
\- Приходили и уходили. На одну ночь. С кем-то мы даже остались друзьями. Но я не был на свидании, не водил никого в кино, не целовался в парке аттракционов и не покупал мороженное. Не строил планы на будущее, не проводил рядом двадцать четыре часа, я даже в душе ни с кем не мылся.  
  
\- Думаешь, мой опыт богаче? Может это тот самый шанс? Который один из тысячи?  
  
\- Ты все еще уверен, что пишешь дезметальные тексты, а не диснеевские ОСТы?  
  
Чондэ смеется и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в голову Бэкхёна.  
  
Они сидят так минут пять или даже больше, Бэкхёну уютно, как давно не было, и он думает: а как это – вот так с кем-то спать. Например. Просто спать и ничего больше. А может это действительно их шанс.  
  
\- Я все еще нравлюсь твоей камере? – так и не подняв голову спрашивает Чондэ, а Бэкхён чувствует, как его голос вибрацией проходит по горлу.  
  
\- Не только.  
  
\- Не только нравлюсь?  
  
\- Не только камере.  
  
Интересно, сильно удивится Чанёль, когда снова увидит их вместе?  
  
\- Это да?  
  
\- Это «давай попробуем».  
  
На ощупь профиль Чондэ такой же притягательный, как на фотоснимках.  
  
Потом. Потом Бэкхён обязательно скажет, что не только нравится.  
  
_Камера любит Чондэ…_


End file.
